umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Umzamo Wiki
Welcome to the primary location for discussion of Umzamo and the Umzamo Wiki! Genasi Ideas I think the Elemental subtype bonus of Genasi is nice, but now with a bunch of heritage feats with some very fun abilities, I feel like the feat is also somewhat boring. I came up with some ideas for ways to change it while (hopefully) not breaking the balance too much. Essentially, I'd like the backgrounds to have an active ability as well as a passive one. More ability variations could be created, similar to Tieflings, I'm just tired and lost some of my creative steam writing this. The feat remains as it stands now, save for the following changes: Basic: In addition, choose one of the following: Epic: ''Increase the power of your chosen ability, or choose a second basic one. ''Elemental Affinity: Gain a +2 bonus to certain skills related to your element: (The following are suggestions, feel free to change, however I feel that 3 is a good number for the number of skills affected). At Epic, the bonus increases to +4. Elemental Attunement: ''Gain conscious (and unconscious) control over your element. Spellcraft uses with element increases by +2/+4 (Basic/Epic) ~ Fayd Random Comments Section Place for stuff that is small enough not to need it's own heading. Paul: Shape spell reads like this '"Base': You can bend lines 90 degrees at any point along their path, or split any area effect spell into two smaller spells of equal area. ''These areas cannot overlap (except by use of your CL ability)." What does the italicized part mean? It doesn't make much sense to me. Fayd: Wind of the Heavens: Does it also replace damage die and crit range or just damage type? Feat Suggestion: Battle Meditation 'Defensive: Add (Paul: or replace dex mod with) your Wisdom mod to AC, conditions apply or something. Meant for people who want that particular bit of the 3.5 Monk or Ninja. Paul M. 12:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC): Style concept suggestion: Cheetah Style: Spend umzamo dice to increase movement speed for the round by x amount. It differs from planar hound because it allows for improving the benefits of a move actions. It synergizes with chasing, fleeing, and spring-attacking rather well without being terribly unfair. Fun with statistics Tam: Greetings, mathy types. As an exercise, I was trying to figure out the save DCs for the Black Death (much like we did with sarin earlier, Fayd). The victims: 75% are level 1, 20% are level 2, 5% are level 3. They are 95% NPC-classed (Armsman, Expert or Humanoid) and 5% PC-classed (Barbarian, Knight, Martial Artist, Rogue or Swasbuckler). All are assumed to have a Con score of 12. The diseases: There are three variants of the Black Death:Bubonic: mortality rate: 30-75%; takes 8 days to kill.Pneunemic: mortality rate: 90-95%; takes 2-4 days to kill, but can kill in one.Septicemic: mortality rate: 99%+; takes 1 day to kill. Rules for diseases:When exposed, you must make a Fortitude save against a disease's DC or contract the disease. After an incubation period, you must make another saving throw at a set interval (typically a day). If you fail, you take the listed ability damage or drain. If you succeed, you take no damage, but the disease is still present, and you must make another saving throw after the interval passes. After a set number of successful saving throws in a row (typically two), you fight off the disease. What I'd like:The DC for each variant of the Black Death. If you feel ambitious, give me the disease's damage, interval and number of saves required to break the disease. Have fun! (Because this is supposed to be a challenge and fun, not anything that anyone has to do). Fayd: All right, I'll take this on! ...question though: Sarin? I don't remember working on that. Key word being remember... when abouts was that? Also, as the statistical distribution of the assorted classes is actually important: Distribution of Expert to Armsman to Humanoid (most important), and distribution of the pc classes. Fayd (Again): I've talked with Paul, and he pointed out that due to malnourishment and conditions of the timeframe, a majority of the people may have been suffering from a penalty to their fort saves. Do you agree, and how should we simulate this? Tam: I'll agree, ''if I can see the evidence on it. Fayd: I'll have him produce the evidence then. Class ratios? They're still very important. Some of Paul's sources: http://www.sott.net/articles/show/148029-Black-death-discriminated-between-victims http://www.helium.com/items/1584876-causes-and-effects-of-the-black-death http://www.shadowedrealm.com/articles/submitted/bubonic_plague_black_death http://honolulu.hawaii.edu/distance/hist151/plaguea.htm Is this sufficient? Tam: 1st source: People with lower Fort saves died. 2nd source: No actual sources listed; the article itself reads like your typical freshman history class paper. 3rd: They state it as common knowledge, not backing anything up. 4th: Best of those, but still doesn't source anything. Primary sources would convince me. But if you want to simulate it: assume that 20% of the population is mildly malnourished, and takes a -1 to all rolls. 10% percent of the population is severly malnourished, and takes a -2 to all rolls. Anyone worse than that is dead already. Class ratios: Even split between the available PC classes. NPCs: 70% Humanoid, 15% Armsman, 15% Expert. Fayd: Thanks! Should be able to complete it. Paul: Sorry. I didn't have any sources at the time, so I just went to try to dig some up. The plague came shortly after the great famine, which was caused by a prolonged period of wet and cold weather. My European History studies were what had taught me that; I, unfortunately, don't have my textbooks anymore, so... I just tried to dig up what I could. Fayd: Fun accident: I now have an Excel template to quickly calculate similar simulations. Anyone want it? Be warned, it's formula heavy.... Well, for tonight, I calculated the weighted average fortitude save for the entire human population at the time. Taking malnutrition into account, the average fortitude save is 1.05. Without it, it's 1.45. I've got my work saved in an Excel Document if anyone wants it. Also, this is NASTY to calculate. The symptoms would indicate CON damage, which changes the fortitude save, which means that the odds of successfully fighting it off are REALLY hard to calculate. Plus, we have to set a couple of absolutes or we're stuck now: # of saves to throw it off, and the amount of time between saves. I think it should require two saves to throw off, as is standard with most diseases. The second is much trickier... it could be 1 save a day, one save every half day, or one save every 8 hours. Admittedly, the damage is easiest to calculate at 1 save a day, but I think these diseases are much better simulated with a low amount of time in between checks, as they worked so quickly. Well, after doing a little research, Paul and I decided on an incubation period of 1 day, with checks every day for all strains. This makes things a little easier on me... and after researching standard D&D disease mechanics, the check every day is in line with that (and works rather well with the math, sooo...) Fayd: Nerdvana hit. I'll explain what I found out when I finish with the DCs. Also: are Nat 20s automatic successes on saves? Anyway, assuming Nat 20s are NOT automatic successes, as it messes up the statistics something fierce, I have calculated the three strains. Or rather, the one disease... You see, the each strain of the disease can be modeled as one of the other two easily. Bubonic is the base. Pneunemic is Quickened Bubonic (Checks at half time). Septicemic is Quickened Maximized Bubonic. Bubonic: DC 10-11 or 13-14 (for 30 and 75% mortality respectively), 1 day incubation, 3d4 Con damage. Pneunemic: DC 16 or 18, 12 hour incubation, 3d4 Con damage. Septicemic: DC 21, 12 hour incubation, 12 Con damage. (Exactly 1% survival rate). If one wants to model the suffering of the diseases a little better, divide the incubation times by 3 (8 and 4 hours respectively), and deal 1d4 Con Damage. If you wish to see my work, just ask. Be warned, one of the files is quite large. Thought for Racial Fluff A thought occurred to me for your racial fluff project: Include sample cultural names, at leasat for the easily pronouncable ones (I'm guessing the Spiderfolk names are somewhat hard to pronounce if one does not posess mandibles) Tam: Will do. Sorry it's taking so long. Oh, another thing: if you can draw with something resembling competence, let me know, because I'd like to get some illustrations up for races (and iconics for classes, but whatever). Fayd: I can't draw, sorry! I could probably find people who can... I think the best way would to just be to find an Art Major in Nebraska. I could TRY asking artists on Giantitp, but I won't know how that would turn out, especially rights-wise. But for class icons, I think Paul is your man. Paul: I can do class icons and stuff if you're interested.. And, if we want to go with the trend from the previous campaigns, with David's character, I think a japanese-flavor to the spiderfolk could be interesting. Chaos Table Project Fayd: Paul and I kind of began work on the Random Effects Table for Chaos... yeah. Not quite exactly sure what you wanted, so here's what we have so far: 1. Spell appears to have no effect. The next round, a large (and very angry) wombat falls on the victim’s head, savagely clawing it for 2d4 damage. One wombat summoned per mana spent on damage. 2. Target is now carrying a duck. This will either be in their hands if they are free, or in their pack if they are not. In addition, the spell ricochets with an audible sound, not dissimilar from a xylophone falling down a flight of stairs, and hits some poor bloke miles and/or years away, knocking them out of their chair, causing them to hit their head, inspiring them to create a new religion 3. Target is accidentally stepped on by passing demiurge. 4. Target is stripped of all equipment, and a spotlight shines upon them. This effect lasts for the duration of the spell. They cannot evade the spotlight. This does not cause damage or penalties to creatures affected by sunlight. 5. Subject is compelled to dance a furious flamenco. 6. Target is hit with a small falling rock, dealing 1 point of damage per mana spent on the spell. 7. Target is hit by a falling mallet with the number 9 painted on it, dealing 1d20 per Mana Spent damage and sending them flying 40 feet in a random direction. 8. Subject is now holding a refreshing bottle of Coca-Cola™ 9. Target gains 1 HP per mana spent and user's mana for the spell is refunded. 10. Target’s gender changes. A successful Fortitude save halves the effect. 11. Upon declaring their next action, a young man with blonde hair and glasses appears, shouts “VETOED!” at their target, and disappears. Their action has no effect. 12. Spell takes the form of Evan’s Spiked Tentacles of Forced Intrusion. 13. Target is covered head to toe in poofy pink fur. 14. Target must make a will save; failed saves result in transformation into a man wearing a black suit, tie, and sunglasses who simply stands and observes for 1d6 turns, after which, promptly dissolves. 15. Subject gains another head sprouting from the side of their neck for the duration of the spell. This has no effect other than the head making sarcastic comments about the subject, the subject's decisions, the subjects immediate family and breeding habits thereof... 16. Subject is compelled to speak in a bad shakespearian dialect for the remainder of the session 17. Target has a gnome burst out of its chest for 1d6 damage per mana spent and must make a fortitude save to prevent 1d4 con damage. 18. Spell is now 1 AoE category larger. Reroll for effect. 19. Target sprouts 1 avocado per mana spent from a vital point in its body, each dealing 1d4 unresistable damage, and increasing the crit-range against it by 1 for the duration of the encounter. 20. Death rides up on his white horse, Binky, and slashes the target with his scythe with predictable results. 21. Target has the following items added to his/her inventory: A head of lettuce, a skein of yarn, and a cylindrical green gem. 22. Target must make a will save to resist gaining 3 levels and being turned into an unbreakable, immobile stone figure until the beginning of a future campaign. 23. Target gains a long, white, and excellently groomed beard and accompanying mustache. 24. The target's head is now a door. This change has no other positive or negative impact on the target, save their head becoming a door. 25. Target is struck by a falling anvil. This anvil, however, is made of Styrofoam and deals no additional damage. 26. Target now has an ethereal mariachi band narrating its actions for the duration of the encounter. 27. Caster’s weapon immediately enlarges to the size necessary to hit the target and deals appropriate damage. No penalties on attack are given to the caster. 28. Target is now a Giant Humanoid Frog™ 29. Flip a coin: Heads: Target is now holding a pike. (Weapon) Tails: Target is now holding a pike. (Fish) 30. Target suffers an overrun attack by the Delorian as it pops in and out of the target’s time. 31. The target’s currently held currency multiplies by 10. 32. Target suddenly has comic-book-style sound effect bubbles whenever they take an action. 33. DM decides the effect. 34. Flip a coin: Heads: target is enamored (and feeling rather amorous) with the ally’s party member with the highest Comeliness. Tails: As heads, but with the lowest Comeliness. 35. All characters whose players are wearing denim get +1 anarchic bonus to all attack and damage rolls. 36. Target gains +0.5 to all ability scores. This does not round up or down. 37. Target gains a phobia of typewriters. 38. Target ceases what it is doing. Target goes home and rethinks its life. 39. Target and caster are now in a demiplane in duel initiative until one of them is rendered unable to continue or concedes. This demiplane is tastefully decorated with white lacy doilies on all tables present. 40. Target is stabbed by an angry Spaniard, who then apologizes, realizing you were not the right man. 41. Target knows its name, what you did to it, and what it's going to do about it, proclaiming these facts loudly. 42. Target knows the Answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, The Universe, and Everything. Now if it only had the question… 43. Target sprouts roses from wounds. 44. Target is struck with a beam of pure beauty, measuring in at 3.14159265359 Helen. 45. 300 tiny shirtless men in armor fall on the target, dealing 1d4/150 damage each. 46. Target can now speak Yiddish. 47. A glowing blue pyramid of energy imprisons the target and then shatters. Target’s HP and MP values are switched. 48. Target grows buck teeth 49. Target is dealt 1d8 Divine damage per sentient life the target has ended. 50. Target is now required to conduct all move actions while doing a Silly Walk™ 51. Target’s nose sprouts a large wart. 52. Deals 1 point of INT damage per mana spent. Damage is temporary. 53. Target and attacker swap places, spun around 180 degrees in x- and z-planes. 54. Target is inflicted with Dragonsbile poison. 55. Reflex save against deep sleep. Number of rounds duration equals damage dealt by the Chaos attack. (Before resistances/reductions) 56. Target’s armor is now made out of bacon 57. Target becomes one size category larger. Caster becomes one size category larger. 58. Spell bounces to next closest target (enemy or ally) within range. Reroll for effect. 59. All combatant’s left shoes vanish. (If any are not wearing footwear, that foot/equivalent appendage is shaved to baldness) 60. Charisma check to avoid severe nausea and resulting sickness. 61. Target suffers from severe gas. 62. Caster/Attacker gains instantaneous insight into target's weakpoints/vulnerabilities. Caster/Attacker gains crit range on this target only. 63. Every usage of target's voice has the effect of a five-foot bullrush against the target. Duration 2d20 rounds. (Bullrush from the front-facing direction) 64. Target's weapon is replaced for 1d12 rounds with a simple quarterstaff. 65. Target now tastes vaguely of cinnamon. 66. Target's weapon is replaced by a laughing slice of apple pastry. One round only. 67. Target grows berserk, making maximum attacks against the closest inanimate object. 68. Target is transformed into a newt. Immortal until it 'gets better'. 69. Target gains a vulnerability to cold damage. 70. Target begins to levitate. 71. Target becomes covered in thick, protective scales. +1 to AC and DR/AP 72. Target is seized by a compulsion to boogie down. Must make Perform check on every action for 1d6 rounds. Failed perform checks cause the action to fail. (In the case of failed move actions, target becomes prone.) 73. Fort save. Success inflicts Fear. 74. Nothing. 75. Target is transported to a snow-covered wood. In the center of a small clearing is a lamppost. 76. Target loses primary vision sense and gains magic sense in its place. If target already possesses magic sense, well, tough luck. 77. Every conscious combatant becomes Exhausted. 78. Target catches fire in three rounds, dealing 2d6 damage, and 1d6 on each successive round. (Reflex save ends) 79. Target gains Simian familiar and accordant benefits. Simian familiar will do nothing but grapple attempts on the target. 80. An enormous size simian appears on the battlefield. Will not act unless provoked by use of the word 'monkey'. Cue appropriate punishment. 81. Obnoxiously catchy sailor's drinking song seems to play right in both target's and caster's ear. -4 Concentration checks for three days or until first mug of alcoholic beverage. 82. Target and Caster swap names. 83. Target is stung by a swarm of rabid bees. 84. Target takes 1 of each damage type (fire, cold, shock, acid, pierce, blunt, slash, good, evil, law, chaos) 85. Caster pushes both hands forward, hurling a turducken from his palms. 86. Caster has total amnesia for 2 rounds. 87. Caster cakes the Target. 88. The caster quibbles with the target. 89. The target and the caster are wed by an amorous vegetable. '''Page Requests To Tam: A couple of pages I think are either missing or should be revamped. Should we make a "Homebrew" page or series of pages (Homebrew Spheres, Homebrew Styles, Homebrew Feats, Homebrew Monsters, etc.) for people to post their own Spheres, Umzamo Styles, Feats, Monsters and such? I think we should, because I know people will want to make some about 10 minutes after its debut on giantitp, and we might as well make a nice, easy to find place for all of it. Umzamo Style Thought Fayd: Just a quick thought for the "Mockingbird" Umzamo Style: At Master and Grandmaster, enable the mimicry of allies as well as enemies.